Happened In the Sewers
by Jaketteable
Summary: This wasn t like any other of their visits to the Sewers...


The Sewers of Haven city were a filthy and disgusting place.

_I´m on a mission_

_I made my decision_

_Lead a path of self-destruction_

Everywhere you go you could see, smell and feel the billions of tons of junk the citizens brought there every year. There were always blocks somewhere around the system because the baron wouldn´t bother to waste time and money on such things. And, of course, no-one were stubid enough to clean up the place without a payment - in fact, the thought of getting dirty was a one thing, but there was also a rumor about the Metal Heads taking over the place and that´s why no-one ever hardly visited there. And if they did... well, they usually had something bad in their mind.

"Hey, Jinx! Is it still far away?"

"Nah, it´s just right behind the corner..."

The splashes of murky water suddenly filled the canal when two renegades, the other carrying a huge gun and the other smoking a cigar, walked through it.

_A slow progression_

_Killing my complexion_

_And it´s rotting out my teeth_

"By the way, where´d ya leave that rat o´ yours?"

"He´s with Tess at the Hip Hog."

_And probably drunk out of his mind_, thought the younger of the two, Jak, and chuckled.

"Good - ain´t a place for a pet, y´see."

"You damn well know that Daxter´s not my pet, Jinx. He´s my best friend!"

"A best friend... I´d bet he´s a bit more than that, Jakkie."

Jak felt a wave of annoyance rushing through him and launched forward, grapping the older man by the collar and pulling him up against the slippery wall, dropping his gun to the ground.

_I´m on a roll_

_No self-control_

_I´m blowing off steam with methamphetamine_

"Goddamn it, Jinx!"

"´Ey, don´t wet yer panties, Sweet Cheeks. I´m just joking, y´know..."

"Oh yeah? Well, I suggest you´ll be coming up with a lot better jokes or you´re gonna find the barrel of my gun right up to your ass... got it?"

"C´mon, isn´t a man allowed to ask his Pretty Boy ´bout the love o´ his life, hmm?"

"I´m not your "Pretty Boy", Jinx."

Jak almost withdrew those last few words - almost. He wasn´t sure why, but for some reason the coldness of his own words and the regret on the other´s usually cocky and arrogant face caused a sharp sting in his chest. Slightly blushing, the youth let go of the other man. Glaring at the kid´s flushed features, Jinx straightened his shirt and reached to his pockets for a pack of cigars - found it and placed the cigar between his lips. Then he picked up the gun and held it up towards Jak who grasped the weapon and muttered something that could´ve been taken as a "thank you". Jinx started walking towards the end of the tunnel again and Jak followed him a couple of moments later.

_Don´t know what I want_

_That´s all I´ve got_

_And I´m picking scabs off my face_

"... since when did you start to care, anyway."

It wasn´t long before they reached the end of the tunnel. In the middle of the opening was standing a huge statue made of granite and Jinx went straight into work placing the explosives around the monument. Jak, in the other hand, loaded his gun and kept a sharp eye on the greasy walls, searching for any signs of Metal Heads. He stomped around the large opening, filthy water splashing under his feet and more dirt and grime clinging to his clothes by every step.

_Every hour my blood is turning sour_

_And my pulse is beating out of time_

Jinx was busy connecting the explosives into each other, but couldn´t stop glancing at the younger man for every once in a while. He had noticed that every time Krew had sent them on a mission together the more interested he had grown towards the kid - sapphire eyes, golden locks and ruby lips fascinated him and he couldn´t stop wondering if he would ever get to have a taste of them...

_I found a treasure _

_Filled with sick pleasure_

_And it sits on a thin white line_

"So why do we have to blow up that statue, anyway?"

"Don´t know, Jakkie - the ol´ tub o´ goo never told much ´bout what´s going on in that so-called mind ´o his..."

"Just do your job, that´s what you get paid for - right?"

"Damn right, Blondie."

_I´m on a roll_

_No self-control_

_I´m blowing off steam with methamphetamine_

It happened before either of them could have reacted - the wall next to Jak exploded into pieces and a huge centipede-like Metal Head crawled out of the hole. Power of the explosion sent Jak against the opposite wall with an awful bang, gun slipping from his oily fingers.

"Jakkie!"

_Don´t know what I want _

_That´s all I´ve got_

_And I´m picking scabs off my face_

Jinx made the last couple of settings to the bomb and avoiding the long legs of the Metal Head he hurried to the younger man who was laying on the ground, obviously unconscious.

_I´m on a mission_

_I got no decision like a cripple_

_Running the rat race_

"Pretty Boy, are ya a ´right?"

Jinx knelt down next to Jak and automatically brought his fingers to the blonde´s neck, testing the pulse. It was faint, but fortunately his heart was still beating. Jinx had just let out a sigh of relieve he didn´t even know himself to be holding when he noticed the blood coming from the other´s mouth.

_Shit_, thought the explosives expert and carefully lifted Jak´s head so that the kid wouldn´t choke on his own blood.

At the same time, the apparently blind Metal Head was rapidly moving long antennas around the room, trying to locate the prey. Jinx was doing his best to keep Jak and himself out of the way of the Metal Head when suddenly one of those antennas touched his leg - the giant-sized bug let out a terrible shriek and with the speed of a lightning it attacked towards them.

_Wish in one hand and shit in the other_

_And see which one gets filled first_

Jinx took a hold of Jak and dragged him out of the way just in time. He threw a desperate look over his shoulder at the bomb that should have blown sky high a couple of minutes ago - why wasn´t it working? Had he done something wrong with the combinations? Suddenly Jinx noticed the gun laying on the ground not five meters away from them - the idea had not even completely registered into his mind when he lifted Jak up into his arms and ran as fast as his tired legs would allow him to. He bent down just in time to dodge another attack from the Metal Head and grapped the gun.

_I´m on a roll_

_No self-control_

_I´m blowing off steam with methamphetamine_

The bullet that was shot towards the monument a second later set on a load of explosives that sent pieces of granite flying all around the room. They destroyed the Metal Head and soon the whole place was covered in green insides of the bug. But the man with a smoking gun didn´t even notice the dirt sticking into his clothes because right now he was kissing those ruby lips he had so long desired, fingers clenching into golden locks.

Soon he felt lips moving against his own and sapphire eyes snapped back into life again.

"... Jinx?"

"´Ey, welcome back Pretty Boy."

"W-what happened?"

"Just blew up one o´ those lil´ buggers for ya, Sugar."

"Did it knock me out?"

"´Eah, and I had to use yer gun to save ya - don´ thank, I got me reward a ´ready."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothin´, Blondie..."

_Don´t know what I want_

_That´s all I´ve got_

_And I´m picking scabs off my face_


End file.
